Five nights at Fonky's
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Et si Scott Cawthon avait créé une attraction d'horreur, reprenant son jeu Five Nights At Freddy's ? Et si il invitait les deux vidéastes Fonkyfouine et Jay Kill d'être les premiers à y participer ? Et si... Tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? Death fic.


**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Fonkyfouine et JayKill ne m'appartiennent pas, de même pour le jeu de Five Nights At Freddy's qui appartient à Scott Cawthon.

**RATTING** : M

**RESUME **: Et si Scott Cawthon avait créé une attraction d'horreur, reprenant son jeu Five Nights At Freddy's ? Et si il invitait les deux vidéastes Fonkyfouine et Jay Kill d'être les premiers à y participer ? Et si... Tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ?

**NOTE : **Chalut les gens ! Voici un petit OS sur FNAF et sur deux de mes vidéastes préférés. Il est un peu voir beaucoup glauque (c'est pour ça que je le l'ai mis en M) donc âme sensible s'abstenir. Ah et je précise : c'est une death fic, donc ce n'est pas de ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux. Bref, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire. ^^

* * *

Five nights at Fonky's

Fonkyfouine se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration courte et rapide. A force de jouer à _Five nights at Freddy's_, les animatroniques Bonnie, Freddy, Chica et Foxy venaient joyeusement hanter les rêves du pauvre vidéaste. Ce dernier s'assit convenablement sur son lit, recherchant un souffle régulier, puis il regarda son réveil à côté de lui : 6h58. Il était encore tôt, mais il décida de se lever, ne pouvant de toute façon pas se rendormir. Il entra dans sa cuisine, ses longs cheveux partant dans tous les sens et se prépara un bon thé. Rien de tel qu'un thé pour reprendre du poil de la bête ! Après ce petit déjeuner rapide, Fonky partit se laver pour ensuite revenir devant son écran pour pouvoir continuer son _'Lire entre les lignes'_, une émission créée sur sa chaîne Youtube.

Après trente minutes de recherche sur le jeu dont parlait son prochain épisode, son téléphone sonna. Perplexe, le fan de FNAF décrocha rapidement pour entendre la voix de son ami et collègue Jay Kill.

**« Allô ?**

**\- Salut Fonky ! Je suis désolé si je te réveille mais j'ai reçu un e-mail de Scott Cawthon **_(N.A : C'est le créateur du jeu Five nights at Freddy's ou plus simplement FNAF)_** qui dit qu'il aurait ouvert une sorte d'attraction d'horreur en France, tu l'as reçu toi aussi ? »**

Le créateur de _'La légende de l'entraide du loup'_ leva les sourcils, étonné. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce genre d'annonce.

**« Je ne sais pas, attends, je vais vérifier. »** dit-il en ouvrant sa boite mail.

Effectivement, un message provenant de Scott reposait dans sa boite de réception. Il le prévenait qu'une attraction d'horreur appelé _'Freddy Fazbear Pizza'_ venait d'ouvrir. Un ticket d'entrée à imprimer était en pièce jointe.

**« Ah oui, je l'ai reçu aussi.**

**\- Ça te dit qu'on y fasse un tour ? Ce n'est pas loin de chez nous et ça pourrait être intéressant concernant nos émissions.**

**\- Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Je traîne un peu sur mon **_**'Lire entre les lignes'**_**, ça pourrait peut-être me débloquer.**

**\- Je passe te chercher à 14h, ça te va ?**

**\- Pas de problème, à cet aprèm'.**

**\- À plus ! »**

Et Fonky raccrocha. Un sourire traversa ses lèvres à l'idée de passer une nouvelle journée avec son ami. Il remit son téléphone à sa place et reprit tant bien que mal l'écriture de son épisode.

Quelques heures plus tard, on sonna à sa porte. Fonkyfouine partit l'ouvrir rapidement et il se retrouva devant un Jay Kill tout excité à l'idée de partir dans une pizzeria _'hanté'_ par des animatroniques détraqué. Le créateur de _'Lire entre les lignes'_ prit son manteau ainsi qu'un sac à dos puis il rejoint le plus vieux, en prévenant sa mère de son absence au passage.

Le trajet ne dura pas bien longtemps et ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination. Ils entrèrent dans le fameux restaurant, de taille plutôt imposante pour une pizzeria. Ils s'enfoncèrent lentement à l'intérieur, regardant un peu partout pour trouver des éléments insolites quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se fermer à clé.

**« Heu... Pourquoi ils ont fermé ?! »** demanda Fonky, inquiet.

**« Sûrement pour l'immersion, tu sais à quel point elle est importante.**

**\- Ouai mais bon... »**

Ils avancèrent dans le restaurant, observant chaque détail. Les murs étaient sales et décrépies, certains ornés de quelques dessins d'enfant. Les deux vidéastes passèrent dans la salle principal ou trônaient les animatroniques, devant la salle de Pirate Cove, puis ils revinrent sur leurs pas pour passer par les toilettes parce que le plus jeune _(N.A : C'est Fonky, au cas où ce n'est pas évident)_ en avait besoin, puis ils avancèrent jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, la pièce maîtresse du jeu vidéo. Ils y trouvèrent des posters, des toiles d'araignée, des dessins, un cup cake avec des yeux, des sortes de télé et...

**« Le ventilateur ! »** intervint Fonky.

**« Le retour !**

**\- Bah en tout cas, Scott n'a pas chômé ! Le restaurant est identique à celui du jeu !**

**\- C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant ! »**

Le plus jeune prit la tablette qui était posé sur le bureau et regarda l'écran.

**« Bon, par contre, une tablette en 1992, ce n'est pas très réaliste...**

**\- Ouai... Bah, c'est sûrement pour faciliter les joueurs. Tu vois les caméras dessus ?**

**\- Yep, tout comme dans le jeu. Les animatroniques sont bien flippante d'ailleurs.**

**\- Montres. »**

Fonky passa la tablette au châtain et s'essaya sur l'unique chaise de la salle. Jay passa en revu toute les caméras puis revint sur celle qui montrait Bonnie, Chica et Freddy.

**« Heu... Fonky... »** commença Jay, mais il fut coupé par une sonnerie de téléphone puis la voix de Scott se fit entendre.

**« Allo ? Allo ? ... »**

Et il continua à parler pendant de longues minutes, disant exactement les mêmes phrases que dans le jeu.

Pendant la longue explication de Scott, Jay s'approcha de Fonky et lui montra la tablette, qui montrait toujours la vue de la caméra dans la salle des... deux animatroniques.

**« Deux ?! Mais où est Bonnie ?! Il était là il y a deux minutes ! »** s'exclama le brun au bord de la crise cardiaque.

**« C'était la question que je me posais... »** répondit le plus vieux, changeant de point de vue sur la tablette.

Il retrouva l'animatronique fugitive dans la réserve, là où étaient stockés les costumes de rechanges.

**« Pouah, il a vraiment une sale gueule ! »** rigola-t-il.

**« Mais merde ! On est enfermé ici avec des animatroniques qui veulent notre mort et toi tu te marre ?!**

**\- Mais arrête Fonky, ce n'est qu'une attraction, elles ne sont pas vraiment programmée pour tuer ! Ah bah il est partie.**

**\- Qui ?**

**\- Toujours Bonnie. Attends, je le cherche. »**

Pendant que Jay observait le rendu des caméras, le plus jeune décida de se lever et d'aller regarder par la porte de gauche.

**« Oh putain ! »** dit-il en fermant la porte.

**« Il est dans le couloir ! »** annonça fièrement le châtain.

«** Nan, sans rire ?!**

**\- Mais rouvre la porte, il ne peut pas nous atteindre de là. On a aussi un système de batterie, il faut faire gaffe. C'est censé être toi l'expert de ce jeu.**

**\- Ouais, du jeu vidéo, pas IRL ! »** conclu Fonky en rouvrant la porte à contre cœur.

Bonnie avait à nouveau disparut.

**« Où est-ce qu'il est partie encore ?! »** râla-t-il.

Des bruits de cannettes de et de verres ce firent entendre sur la droite.

**« Quoi ?! Mais Bonnie ne va jamais dans la cuisine ! »** s'exclama le brun en se retournant vers Jay.

**« Bah, c'est parce que ce n'est pas Bonnie, Chica a décidé de se ramener dans la fête on dirait.**

**\- De mieux en mieux... »**

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière Fonky, et ce dernier se retourna et appuya le plus vite possible sur le bouton de verrouillage de porte dans un réflexe de survie. Des coups furent donnés brutalement sur la porte, puis le silence revint.

**« Putain Jay ! Surveilles Foxy ! On a failli se faire tuer là !**

**\- Ah oui... Désolé... »** dit le concerné, replongeant son regard dans la tablette.

Fonky leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda par la porte, scrutant le moindre mouvement. Soudainement, il entendit le plus vieux crier et une porte se fermer. Il se retourna et vit Chica à la fenêtre.

**« Put...vierge ! Elle a essayé de m'arracher le bras ! »** cria Jay.

En effet, cinq marques ensanglantées trouaient l'épaule du malheureux. Sous la douleur, une larme marqua sa joue et il s'assit sur le sol, se tenant le bras. Fonky voulut se précipiter vers son ami mais un soupire effrayant provenant de sa propre porte l'obligea à lui aussi de la verrouiller. Il put finalement rejoindre le blessé, complètement déboussolé par l'abondance de sang qui s'écoulait. Il fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un t-shirt blanc _(N.A : Pourquoi pas?)_ et l'arracha pour en faire un pansement.

**« Je pensais que c'était une attraction ?! Bordel, il a foutu quoi Scott ? »** se plaina Jay.

**« J'en sais rien... En tout cas, il va vraiment falloir être vigilant... »**

Le châtain se releva, se tenant toujours le bras douloureux et appuya sur l'interrupteur relié à la lumière du couloir. Chica était repartie. Il rouvrit la porte. Fonky fit la même chose de son côté et rouvrit sa porte également, Bonnie étant repartit lui aussi. Le duo observa donc les couloirs, refermant les portes au bon moment, surveillant Foxy avec la tablette. Ils refirent les mêmes actions durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ne sachant pas quand ils pourraient repartir. Ils commencèrent à prendre l'habitude et ils ne paniquaient pratiquement plus quand une animatronique se pointait, même si Foxy leur fit parfois quelques frayeurs. Malheureusement, après quelques heures, un rire rauque, froid, grave se fit entendre.

**« Oh nan, nan, nan, on est dans la merde ! »** Paniqua Fonky.

**« Bon, gardons notre calme et comptons : un Freddy. »** Dit Jay.

Ils continuèrent leurs besognes, inlassablement. Les rires étaient encore lents à arriver, mais ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Deux rires. Trois rires. Un Foxy. Quatre rires. Freddy était maintenant silencieux dans le couloir. Il ne bougeait plus. Il semblait attendre le bon moment pour venir. Jay, dans un élan de curiosité, alluma la lumière pour mieux le voir... Et il n'était pas beau à voir. Sa fourrure était sale, comme pour les autres animatroniques, mais des traces insolites tachaient sa tête... Comme si on l'avait repoussé... Le blessé fronça les yeux pour mieux voir mais Freddy rigola une dernière fois et disparut dans l'ombre.

**« Jay ! Ferme la porte ! Vite ! »**

Trop tard. L'interpellé n'avait pas réagi à temps et le bouton ne fonctionnait plus. Il recula, effrayé. Freddy était là, quelque part. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et prier pour qu'il sorte de la salle. Alors ils attendirent. Fonky s'occupait toujours de son couloir et de sa porte, ses boutons marchant toujours, mais Jay ne bougeait plus, ne voulant pas reproduire l'incident d'il y a quelques heures. Les minutes passaient...Lentement...Très lentement. Soudainement, Freddy sortit de sa cachette et fondit sur Jay qui ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'emmena de force hors de la salle, et disparut avec lui, laissant Fonky seul... Terriblement seul. Ce dernier avait crié d'horreur quand il avait vu l'animatronique emmener son ami, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Aucunes larmes ne prirent place dans ses yeux cependant. Il avait toujours l'espoir que son ami soit en vie, malgré le danger évident que dégageaient les animatroniques. Il prit la tablette dans ses mains, et vérifia où en était Foxy. Son museau dépassait du rideau, rien d'alarmant. Il vérifia alors son couloir puis celui de Jay. Rien à signaler. Il regarda l'heure : 5h32. Ils étaient restés, ils avaient survécu plus de dix heures dans cet enfer. Fonky espéra silencieusement que la porte d'entrée se rouvrirait à six heures, reprenant le système du jeu vidéo, quand une nuit se terminait. Il regarda ensuite la batterie. 4%... 4% ?! Fonky n'en revenait pas. Si près du but, il allait perdre à cause de la batterie ?! Il s'essaya sur la chaise, et mis sa main sur son visage. Un nouveau rire se fit entendre. Le brun se leva rapidement et ferma la porte. 3%. Il regarda sur la tablette pour surveiller Foxy. Disparut. Il ferma la seconde porte. Un coup. 2%. Deux coups. 1%. Trois coups. 0%. Les lumières s'éteignirent. Les portes se rouvrirent. Même le ventilateur s'était éteins. Fonky regarda à nouveau l'heure : 5h54. Six malheureuses minutes. Il regarda autour de lui, scrutant le moindre bruit. Le silence. Quatre minutes. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. Bonnie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une petite musique s'actionna. Trois minutes. Chica rentra dans la salle. Bonnie Stoppa sa musique. Il rentra aussi. Le rire de Freddy retentit... Dans la salle. Un bruit de course se fit entendre. Deux minutes. Fonky, effrayé, regardait les trois animatroniques devant lui, qui le regardaient d'un air vide. Foxy rentra dans la pièce. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute, mais il était trop tard pour le vidéaste. Si la porte s'était ouverte à six heures, il n'aurait de toute façon pas put s'y rendre. Les animatroniques bloquaient le passage. Freddy s'avança, récupérant au passage le haut du costume de Golden Freddy qu'avait ramené Foxy. Avant que l'ours n'enfonce la tête de Fonky à l'intérieur, ce dernier put voir qu'il y restait de la ferraille, des fils... Et du sang. Du sang encore liquide... Du sang récent. Les larmes qu'il retenait par l'espoir de revoir ou en tout cas savoir son ami vivant, coulèrent. Le masque fut brutalement et avec force, mis, écrasant son crâne au passage. Le nouveau sang coula. 6h. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le créateur de l'attraction. Les animatroniques ne bougèrent plus, éteintes.

**« Alors ? Comment c'est passé votre... »** Commença le nouvel arrivant.

A la vue de Golden Fonky, il s'arrêta, horrifié, et dis finalement :

**« Et merde, je me suis trompé de programmation ! »**

* * *

_Voilou, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! ^^ Je suis d'ailleurs désolé pour le retard du chapitre 5 de ma fic "Aux grandes batailles, les grands pouvoirs", j'espère pouvoir le poster la semaine prochaine._

_Sur ceux, je vous laisse, et je vous donne un cookie pour me faire pardonner du retard. =3_

_Bisous partout._


End file.
